<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by UsagiTsukino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031584">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiTsukino/pseuds/UsagiTsukino'>UsagiTsukino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiTsukino/pseuds/UsagiTsukino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His secret is revealed, what happens now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Koriand'r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick's body contorted as he twisted around the pipes of the abandoned building. His feet never touched the floor, the way he bent and twisted look as if he was light has air. The sun hits his face then he drops to the floor. A ringing can be heard and he opens the bag and picks up his phone</p><p>“Where are you?”, Babara says worried voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Babs calm down. I’m fine”, he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you okay with me coming over. There is something I want to tell you.” Babara says quietly.</p><p>“That’s fine. See you there,” He softly says then hangs up.</p><p> </p><p> Entering the building, he quickly heard the sound of a wheelchair. Barbara grabs him and hugs him. </p><p>“Babs what’s wrong,” He hugs back.</p><p>She mumbling incoherently, not letting go has if he was a found lost kid. </p><p>“Let’s talk upstairs,” He chuckles nervously. </p><p>They enter the elevator. Thoughts faster than the bullet train enter each of their mind. The alert on his phone goes off and mutes it.</p><p>“How’s the library?”, He turns to Babs.</p><p>However, silences meet him and the silence consume them. They found himself outside his door. Something felt wrong, his heart dropped to his stomach. The doorknob felt hot. </p><p>“Dick there something I need to tell you,” Babs looks down at the floor.</p><p>“That my brothers are in my apt?” He raises his eyebrows.</p><p>Something throws and Dick opens the door to find the three tied up with bloody faces.Each kicking each other.</p><p>“Guys I thought you had the key,” Babs shots.”</p><p> </p><p>They all stared like a deer in headlights. They go back to kicking each other. Dick goes his room then comes back with a smaller version of his escrima sticks.</p><p>“Hold still,” Dick crouches down and cuts the rope</p><p> </p><p>The three looked at him then hugged him. Dick looks to Babs then back at his brothers. He hugs them back.</p><p>“It’s great and all but what’s wrong,” He worriedly says.</p><p> </p><p>The three sit down on the couch. Looking at each other than to Dick. </p><p>“ Grayson there is something we need to know,” Damian calm states.</p><p>“We want to know if the Golden boy is okay, Jason says</p><p>“Dick it’s just we heard something we wanted to check up,” Tim softly </p><p> </p><p>Babs breaks down.” Is it true?” She covers her face.</p><p>Jason jumps off the couch and punch Dick in the stomach. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me or us,”Jason punches him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Tim and Damian hold Jason back.” You fucker.</p><p> </p><p>Dick stares at Jason and Babs cries harder.</p><p>“Where is Catalina?” Babs mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Dick goes limp almost looking dead.”How dif you find out?”Dick talks softly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* month ago*</p><p> </p><p>It was like an out of body experience. He could feel the cold cement and yet felt light. He heard a moan and a warm body On top of him. Light kisses on his neck and fingers caressing his body, pleasure flooded all over his body. However, it felt so wrong.The darkness took over him once more</p><p>He was seeing double but it was clearly not Kori. She was average height and black hair was not Kori.</p><p>“Catalina?”he weakly says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. My love,” woman softly say</p><p>He woke up with a slight hangover. There was Catalina but she was naked <br/> and he so was here. They were at some rundown hotel in Las Vegas. The room had cracks and the bed was shaped like a heart and the sheets were itch. He slowly tried to raise up but Catalina pushed him now. She kissed him before he could talk. He was paralyzed.</p><p> </p><p>*End* </p><p> </p><p>Dick looked up to see all but Babs were there, They hug again and Babs leaves, he could hear Starfire talking with Babs. He slowly spaced out until he felt a hug and kiss on his cheeks. That weird yet familiar smell of Kori’s hair. </p><p>“Babs seem depressed is everything okay? Kori whispers </p><p> </p><p>Dick nods his head.” My brothers decided to break in.” He chucks.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they all had keys.” Kori says surprisingly</p><p>“Jason lost his.” He turns to face Kori, kissing her.</p><p>Both cooked food and watched tv. However, Dick seat further away from Kori. He felt like spiders were on him. That maybe he should tell her.</p><p>“Kori” Dick says softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start going crazy but can Dick stop it ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick's body contorted as he twisted around the pipes of the abandoned building. His feet never touched the floor, the way he bent and twisted look as if he was light has air. The sun hits his face then he drops to the floor. A ringing can be heard and he opens the bag and picks up his phone</p><p>“Where are you?”, Babara says worried voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Babs calm down. I’m fine”, he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you okay with me coming over. There is something I want to tell you.” Babara says quietly.</p><p>“That’s fine. See you there,” He softly says then hangs up.</p><p> </p><p> Entering the building, he quickly heard the sound of a wheelchair. Barbara grabs him and hugs him. </p><p>“Babs what’s wrong,” He hugs back.</p><p>She mumbling incoherently, not letting go has if he was a found lost kid. </p><p>“Let’s talk upstairs,” He chuckles nervously. </p><p>They enter the elevator. Thoughts faster than the bullet train enter each of their mind. The alert on his phone goes off and mutes it.</p><p>“How’s the library?”, He turns to Babs.</p><p>However, silences meet him and the silence consume them. They found himself outside his door. Something felt wrong, his heart dropped to his stomach. The doorknob felt hot. </p><p>“Dick there something I need to tell you,” Babs looks down at the floor.</p><p>“That my brothers are in my apt?” He raises his eyebrows.</p><p>Something throws and Dick opens the door to find the three tied up with bloody faces.Each kicking each other.</p><p>“Guys I thought you had the key,” Babs shots.”</p><p> </p><p>They all stared like a deer in headlights. They go back to kicking each other.</p><p>“We did but Todd broke in,” Damian shouted</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Dick goes his room then comes back with a smaller version of his escrima sticks.</p><p>“Hold still,” Dick crouches down and cuts the rope</p><p> </p><p>The three looked at him then hugged him. Dick looks to Babs then back at his brothers. He hugs them back.</p><p>“It’s great and all but what’s wrong,” He worriedly says.</p><p> </p><p>The three sit down on the couch. Looking at each other than to Dick. </p><p>“ Grayson there is something we need to know,” Damian calm states.</p><p>“We want to know if the Golden boy is okay, Jason says</p><p>“Dick it’s just we heard something we wanted to check up,” Tim softly </p><p> </p><p>Babs breaks down.” Is it true?” She covers her face.</p><p>Jason jumps off the couch and punch Dick in the stomach. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me or us,”Jason punches him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Tim and Damian hold Jason back.” You fucker.</p><p> </p><p>Dick stares at Jason and Babs cries harder.</p><p>“Where is Catalina?” Babs mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Dick goes limp looking dead.”How do you find out?”Dick talks softly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* month ago*</p><p> </p><p>It was like an out of body experience. He could feel the cold cement and yet felt light. He heard a moan and a warm body On top of him. Light kisses on his neck and fingers caressing his body, pleasure flooded all over his body. However, it felt so wrong.The darkness took over him once more</p><p>He was seeing double but it was clearly not Kori. She was average height and black hair was not Kori.</p><p>“Catalina?”he weakly says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. My love,” woman softly say</p><p>He woke up with a slight hangover. There was Catalina but she was naked <br/> and he so was here. They were at some rundown hotel in Las Vegas. The room had cracks and the bed was shaped like a heart and the sheets were itch. He slowly tried to raise up but Catalina pushed him now. She kissed him before he could talk. He was paralyzed.</p><p> </p><p>*End* </p><p> </p><p>Dick looked up to see all but Babs were there, They hug again and Babs leaves, he could hear Starfire talking with Babs. He slowly spaced out until he felt a hug and kiss on his cheeks. That weird yet familiar smell of Kori’s hair. </p><p>“Babs seem depressed is everything okay? Kori whispers </p><p> </p><p>Dick nods his head.” My brothers decided to break in.” He chucks.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they all had keys.” Kori says surprisingly</p><p>“Jason lost his.” He turns to face Kori, kissing her.</p><p>Both cooked food and watched tv. However, Dick seat further away from Kori. He felt like spiders were on him. That maybe he should tell her.</p><p>“Kori” Dick says softly.</p><p>Before he could finish a Titan alarm went off and the two go off to help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dick hadn’t seen his brothers in weeks, every time he called just went straight to voicemail. He felt a cold chill going down his spine and this feeling didn’t stop even after he put on his Nightwing outfit. After listening to a police scanner about a robbery at a jewerly store. Now it was just to test it. Yup, Jason, Damian and Tim were all there tying up criminals. However, his jaw dropped when he saw Stafire was there with them. She lifted up a get away car. All the criminals bloodied and beaten. Starfire drops the car in midair and flies to Dick. She places him into a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell her?” She whispers.</p><p>“You almost killed Mirage. I couldn’t have that again. Heck you all tired to kill her. We can’t be the law,” He quietly says.  </p><p> </p><p>“ I love you,” She tightens her grip.</p><p> </p><p>His brothers break the couple apart and give him a piece of people. He opens it and it had an address. He had a suspicion of whose address this was. </p><p>“Star, I will see you home,” Dick kisses her on the check.</p><p>She looks back and forth then flies off.</p><p> </p><p>”You are luck I didn’t give it to Star,”Jason playfull hits Dick.</p><p>“Yea she only helped when she heard us talking about Fores.” Tim states.</p><p> </p><p>Jason shows Dick a few burns on his jacket. “She gets why you didn’t tell but us well you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know I can’t do” He stops </p><p>“I know but we can,”Damian shouts at Dick</p><p> </p><p>“Then why give me the address? He raises his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“So you can either stop us or join in,” Jason shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>They are interpreted by Batman coming down from the Batship</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>